Electronically operated hitch mounted wheelchair lifts have been available for a number of years and permit the user of a scooter, wheelchair or other mobility device to be mechanically lifted entered to an automobile or transportation.
A common problem associated with the use of hitch-mounted wheelchair lifts is the limited motility of persons commonly using such devices. The controls for raising and lowering a lift are often positioned on a control box located at the top of the elevator. This position may be difficult to access for someone of limited motility.
A popular solution is to provide a remote control that allows an operator of the lift device to raise and lower the lift simply by the pressing buttons on a handheld remote control. These remote controls are usually connected to the control box by a coiled wire and may be placed in a holster on or near the control box.
Wireless remote controls have so far not been applied for lift devices. One common reason is that remote controls generally operate on a finite number of frequencies. As a result, a remote control in use by one operator may inadvertently actuate a lift on another person's vehicle. A similar problem exists with garage door openers. However, savvy garage door openers have learned to program a specific frequency to avoid a garage door from opening using another person's remote control.
Another difficulty in using a remote control to actuate a scooter lift is the danger of accidentally actuating the lift while an automobile is in motion driving down a road. If a scooter lift lowers while a car is driving, it can cause substantial damage to the lift, a scooter or wheelchair attached to the lift, the automobile and automobiles sharing the roadway. Because of these difficulties, remote controls connected to a control box by a wire are considered the most practical option. However, this still results in difficulty because an operator must obtain the remote control which is generally stored in a location that is difficult to reach.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need to provide a proximity sensor that may be used in conjunction with a rear-mounted wheelchair lift for an automobile. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide a proximity sensor that may be used in conjunction with a rear-mounted wheelchair lift for an automobile that is effective for all the configurations of the wheelchair lift.